


Night.

by Mariah123



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariah123/pseuds/Mariah123
Summary: What if real-life me is uglier than mirror me?" Questions Travis as his head rests on Nolan's lap who stops stroking his hair with a deepening scowl.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Night.

"What if real-life me is uglier than mirror me?" Questions Travis as his head rests on Nolan's lap who stops stroking his hair with a deepening scowl. 

"Travis-" Nolan starts with a barely repressed sigh, but before he can finish his sentence Travis interjects. 

"Cause mirror me is ugly for sure, but like imagine my face is ugly outside the mirror, like in real life" Travis starts again and this time the tone of his voice is tinged with worry. 

"Travis" Nolan starts slowly as he resumes stroking his long hair. 

"Would I even be with you if you were ugly" he finishes as he holds back a smile, and struggles to maintain his scowl. 

"Babe, we know your taste is mediocre at best, your favourite flavour of starburst is blackcurrant" Travis says with a grimaces at the thought of the dark purple wrapped starburst. Nolan sputters in offense as his fingers pause in their action.

"Mediocre?" Nolan questions with a shake of his head "Mediocre!" He repeats again and Travis stares at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. 

"You know what's mediocre?" Nolan questions and now Travis really wants to hear what Nolan has to say so he nods. 

"Your face!" Nolan says petulantly as he shoves Travis' head of off his lap and Travis would even say that Nolan was _sulking._

Travis sighs and places his head on Nolan's lap once again and Nolan's fingers start playing with the tendrils of hair again.

"I just wanted to know if real life me was as ugly as mirror me" Travis mumbles with pout. 

"You'll never be ugly in my eyes" Nolan murmurs and then Travis smiles as he closes his eyes. Nolan allows his gaze to soften as he observes the immaculate contours of Travis' face before his eyes open so suddenly that Nolan jumps. 

"I have another question" he says as he looks up at Nolan. 

"Yeah" Nolan says as if to say go-on, he knows that it's best to let Travis get everything out of his system before he sleeps so he won't twist and turn during his sleep or wake up in the middle of the night.

"If-" Travis starts and then he pauses. His body tenses and now Nolan knows it's a serious question and Travis needs a serious answer so he prepares himself.

"If-" he starts again and then pauses with a sigh, like as if he can't bring himself to say the words. Now Nolan starts threading his fingers Travis' hair in what he hopes is a comforting gesture.

"If we hadn't met" Travis starts and Nolan feels a crush in his chest and he isn't prepared to talk about this. 

"What would have happened?" Travis questions as a breathy but also choked chuckle escapes his lips. Nolan almost wants to get angry at Travis for making him think about this but he just stays silent and lets the words wash over him. 

"I would have found you" Nolan finally answers after what feels like an eternity, Nolan doesn't answer the question properly but he doesn't even want to think of a world without Travis.

Travis laughs a hollow laugh.

"But what if we hadn't met, what if you hadn't been drafted by us, what if-" Asks Travis in a flurry of words that grow louder in progression, but before Travis can get himself worked up, Nolan interrupts. 

"I would have found you" Nolan repeats, reiterates his previous words with such conviction that Travis almost believes it. But then he comes back to Earth and realises that Nolan wouldn't have been able to find him, because how can you find something you don't even know about. 

"We're meant to be" Nolan whispers into the silence of the room and Travis' eyebrows furrow in confusion, cause yeah, of course they're meant to be. 

"So I may not have known about you in another world but we would have found each other" Nolan says like as if had read Travis' mind. 

"My life would be empty without you, there'd be something missing if we never met, and I'd look for that missing something until it lead me to you, everytime, in every world, every universe" Nolan whispers and he curses himself for sounding so vulnerable but he still carries on. 

"You know how they say that there's like an infinite amount of parallel universes and like an infinite versions of you" Nolan questions and then feels like punching himself for sounding so dumb as Travis lets out a 'hmm'. 

"Well every version of me would find every version of you in every version of the universe, so you don't have to worry" Nolan finishes and he can feel the red flush on his cheeks deepening and a hot blush spreading across his chest. 

Travis looks up at him from his lap and offers him a soft smile, the kind that causes the corner of his eyes to crinkle, the kind that Nolan knows is reserved for him. 

Travis' hand comes up and a finger slowly traces the redness of his left cheek. 

"What are you doing" Questions Nolan as the finger travels across his lips

"Memorizing you" Travis whispers and normally Nolan would have laughed at such a notion but he can see the tears in the corner of Travis eyes, so he doesn't. 

"You don't have to memorize me, I'll always be here" Nolan promises. 

"Promise?" Travis questions as he bites his lip and rapidly blinks his eyes to keep the tears at bay. 

"Promise" Nolan replies in a choked whisper. 

And then Travis surges upwards and as his lips meet Nolans and as he slides his hand up Nolan's shirt to place a palm on his beating heart, Nolan allows the tears that he was holding onto spill. 

Travis pauses and looks at Nolan with a grin "Are you crying?" He questions with a teasing lilt. 

"No"


End file.
